


Monsieur Coentrão

by SanSese



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, He's coming back m'okay, I'm having Fabiano feels, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese speaking French, Some references at the end because I'm R&J trash now, Thanks aurore for this idea, did i mention that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fábio comes back from his loan-spell at AS Monaco. He decides to put his freshly acquired French speaking skills to good use. By testing them on Cristiano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsieur Coentrão

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haxxaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/gifts).



> For Aurore :3
> 
> You might recognize it, I decided to write it completely, and I couldn't resist to add some R&J at the end.  
> Also, because there's never enough Fabiano.

It feels good to be back, Fábio thinks. He's walking to the showers, muscles sore from the training and his hair plastered to his forehead. The first training after his come-back. All his team-mates were pleased to see him, ruffling his hair and asking about his year in France, Marcelo and Pepe particularly excited to see their little group reunited once again.

Fábio smiles, wandering in the familiar hallways before stepping under one of the showers. He quickly discards his clothes and lets the spray massage his back, droplets of water catching in his eyelashes. Yes, he's happy to be in Madrid again, to play with the best team in the world, but there's something that isn't right. Cristiano has been ignoring him during the training, partnering up with James when everyone, even the young Colombian, had expected him to go over to Fábio . Since his arrival, the Portuguese star had only spoken to him on two occasions, an awkward good morning when he had crossed his garden to get his mail, and then today, a short hello before running down the pitch. It's not like they hadn't talked to each other while he was in France, well, not as much as they had liked, but things were seemingly going well between them, so Cristiano's behavior left Fábio perplexed, even a little bit scared. Had he done something to offend the Portuguese?

He sighs, shutting the water, and walks out with a towel around his hips. He is the last one in the locker-room, the others having left earlier because Zidane wanted to talk to him. The blond still couldn't believe it. He had watched his beloved team fall apart under Benitez, and then coming back to life under the French coach, and now he was even a part of it. He shakes his head, hastily putting on his clothes and tries to tame his hair with his fingers. The guys had prepared a surprise for him tomorrow, sharing knowing looks the whole training, making him promise to stay at his house until one of them came fetching him. He chuckles, a warmth feeling spreading in his stomach.

"What's so funny?" A familiar voice speaks up, startling the blond. He turns around, his breath catching when he recognizes Cristiano, nonchalantly leaning against the door frame, a grin playing on his lips. The awkwardness that had settled between them these last days vanished instantly, making place for the casual and comforting feeling they had managed to build over the years. Fábio smiles, his heart jumping around in his ribcage whenever he saw the tall Portuguese. Cristiano returns his smile, this time an almost shy one, his eyes telling more emotions than his words could ever do. He feels sorry, sorry for his childish behavior, and that's what he tells the blond. Fábio dismisses his excuses, for having already forgiven Cristiano. The dark-haired man walks closer to him, trying to shorten the distance between them that had been such a torture this past year.

Feeling bold, Fábio looks up, a flicker of determination in his eyes. While he is in no way a specialist in speaking French, he knows the basics, and more importantly, the way to pronounce certain words. So he decides to just go with it, letting the words fall from his lips in the way he had practiced so much, waiting for the moment he could tell them to Cristiano.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" The silence that follows is horrible for the blond, who wonders if Cris didn't understand him. The Portuguese star stares at him, a pensive look on his face, the one he gets when Gareth tries to speak Spanish with him. Fábio blushes, looking back down. He thought that Cristiano would've understood him, for the sentence was relatively well-known, thanks to a song.

"Can you say it again?" His tone is sincere, so Fábio stammers, repeating the words. This time, Cris finally touches his lover, a gentle caress on his left cheek. He tilts his head, looking right in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Ce soir, et tous les autres soirs." His pronunciation is perfect, and it leaves Fábio dumbstruck. He can't voice his surprise however, warm lips covering his own in a sweet but firm manner. The blond melts to the touch, letting Cristiano take control when he opens his mouth, enjoying the familiar sensations he had craved so much during the year. Hands slip into his hair, tugging playfully, when Fábio remembers where they are. He puts a hand on Cristiano's chest, his ears flushed and his breathing coming out in pants. The tall Portuguese frowns, confused. Fábio pecks him on the cheek, mumbling.

"Not here." He picks up his training bag and heads outside, Cris hot on his heels. He spots the Lamborghini, rolling his eyes. Cristiano just shrugs. He is in a show-off mood today, and he can't just hide his babies away in the garage, now can he?

They climb in the car, Cristiano's lips back on Fábio's neck, leaving wet trails on his lover's skin. Fábio moans, feeling hands unbuttoning his shirt, and sits back up.

"Wait. You remember the last time we were in this car?" Cristiano suddenly stops, the memory making him grimace. While the Lamborghini was by far his favorite car, it didn't provide for much comfort, and his back still remembers the pain from all the contortion. They had laughed about it afterwards, but promised to never attempt something again in this car. Cristiano groans.

"Don't remind me." He sighs. "Fine, let's head home." They keep to themselves during the ride, except for Fábio's hand on Cristiano's thigh. Finally, the car stops in front of Fábio's house, the two Portuguese sprinting up the stairs, laughing. They lose some clothing items along the way, leaving them almost naked when they arrived in front of the bedroom. Chest heaving, Cristiano opens the door, bowing in a ridiculous manner.

"Après vous, Monsieur Coentrão ." The French 'r' echoes through the room, and if that isn't the hottest thing Fábio's ever heard...He pushes the taller man on the bed, attacking his lips with fervor.

  
~~

  
It's the middle of the night, and Fábio can't sleep. He watches the moon disappear behind the clouds, lost in his thoughts. Movement on his right startles him, discovering Cristiano's eyes watching him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" The dark-haired man shakes his head, tugging the blond closer to him. Fábio sighs, trying to draw comfort from the furnace that is Cristiano's body.

"Speak to me." His boyfriend's tone is gentle, and Fábio can hear the worry in his voice. He licks his lips, chuckling. "It's stupid, really." He feels a hand squeezing his, and he knows Cris will listen to him, no matter what.

"While I was at Monaco, they made us watch French movies, you know, to learn the language. And then one day, we're watching a musical, Romeo and Juliet, and the other players started to laugh, because one of the actors looked like me. The same hair and all. So, I decided to stick with this guy." Cris nodded, his eyes never leaving Fábio's face.

"And what happened to him?" A chill makes Fábio shudder, moving impossibly closer to his lover. "Everyone that loved him died." His voice breaks. "And I can't help to see myself in him, with my father.." Cristiano sushes him, stroking the blond's hair. "He was all alone, Cris." The older man takes Fábio 's face in his hands, the blond's gaze so soft that Cris can't resist to kiss him. It's slow, but too quick at the same time, and Fábio's almost crying when Cristiano stops to take a breath.

"I can assure you, Fábio, you'll never be alone."

And Fábio believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> The musical is "Roméo et Juliette, les enfants de Vérone" from 2010. The character that Fábio talks about is Benvolio. And here is his long-lost [twin](http://www.idolesmag.com/images/photos/cyrill-niccolai.jpg)
> 
> *Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?* Would you like to sleep with me, tonight?  
> *Ce soir, et tous les autres soirs* This night, and all the other nights  
> *Après vous, Monsieur Coentrão* After you, Mister Coentrão


End file.
